Vos désirs sont mes OS
by Sahenia
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite je pense, j'écris les OS que vous me demandez. J'accepte n'importe quel pairing, n'importe quel rating du moment que vous ne voulez ni de l'inceste ni du Yaoi. N'importe quel genre me convient, happy end ou pas, à vos ordes!
1. Chat alors!

_Salut à tous et à toutes!!_

_Voilà, chose promie, chose due, voilà le recueil dont les lecteurs de Back to Black connaissent déjà l'existense. Pour ceux qui ignorent encore de quoi je parle, voilà quelques explications._

_Chacun de vous peut dans une de ses reviews me laisser un défis, dont je ferai un OS. J'accepte n'importe quel couple, sauf Yaoi et inceste. J'accepte aussi tous les ratings. Vous pouvez exiger que j'y place un mot, une phrase, une dédicace, un nombre de mots...Enfin bref de toute façon vous connaissez déjà le principes, je suis loin d'être la seule à faire ça._

_Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec le premier OS, un défi de titemaya, qui ne m'a pas facilité la tâche. J'avoues, c'est un peu court, mais il faut dire qu'il est difficile d'epiloguer sur le sujet, d'autant plus qu'on exigeait un happy end, hein miss?_

_**Disclaimer**: aucun des persos ne m'appartient, l'idée vient de titemaya, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, comme d'hab!_

_**Pairing**: Miss Teigne/ Minerva McGonagall (si, si)_

_**Rating**: K_

_**Mot à placer**: choucroute_

_Allez, bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

**1.Chat alors!!!!!**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas qu'une vieille prof aigrie qui n'a foie qu'en la punition et les révisions. Non, je sais aussi m'amuser, et ce même si mes critères festifs ne sont pas forcément les mêmes que ceux de mes semblables, en général. Comme beaucoup de gens le savent (je suis déclarée au ministère de la magie depuis près de quarante ans, maintenant) je suis animagus. Sous ma forme animale, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Minn'. Peu de gens le savent, mais il faut bien dire que je n'autorise que très peu de gens à m'appeller par mon prénom, forme animale ou pas. Bref, j'ai pris cette décision il y a longtemps, pour bien distinguer Minerva de Minn', qui ont tout de même deux caractères bien distincts.

Minerva, donc la "moi" avec laquelle je vous parle en ce moment même, est quelqu'un de très droit, dans tous les aspects du termes, et toutes les situations dans lesquelles on pourrait l'utiliser comme adjectif. Je crois même que je viens d'en donner la preuve dans la phrase précédente. On ne se refait pas. En tout cas, Minerva est honnête, loyale, protectrice, c'est une personne de confiance et surtout, une personne courageuse et intelligente. Celle qui était faite depuis sa naissance pour être professeur dans une école comme Poudlard, et avec un collègue aussi brillant que Dumbledore en personne.

Minn', elle, a beaucoup moins de scrupules, et laisse libre cours à ses défauts lorsqu'ils décident de remonter à la surface lisse de sa féline de vie. Physiquement, elle parait bien plus sauvage que Minerva. Son corps est fin, habile et caressant, chaque pas et chaque coup de patte rendu complètement insonore par son agilité. Son pelage tigré est marqué par l'auréole des lunettes de Minerva, qui encadrent deux immenses yeux d'un vert presque jaunatre. Toujours aux aguets, elle espionne, poursuit, se moque, paresse, en somme, elle fait tout ce que n'ose faire Minerva en public.

Seulement voilà, être aussi dépravée et assumée n'a pas que des avantages. Je ne le savais pas il y a encore quelques jours, mais je l'ai appris au détours d'un couloir, alors que seules les torches de pierre grise éclairaient le septième étage, et que seule la voix aigue et crissante d'Argus Rusard se faisant entendre en échos sur les murs refroidis par le vent de septembre. Tout allait bien encore quelques secondes, mais il y eu ce que le commun des mortels appellent un "coup de foudre". Mais comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il y eu un hic. Le coup ne foudre atteignit une personne en pleine figure, mais oublia de ricocher, et oublia par la même occasion de frapper la deuxième âme soeur...

* * *

Il marchait dans le couloir du septième. Il se sentait jeune, fort, et plein d'envie meurtières dans ce couloir desert. Il lui suffirait de croiser un insecte, un rongeur, un bactracien...Tout ferait l'affaire du moment qu'il pourrait se delecter de son sang et se venger interieurement de ce maitre qui l'humilie depuis tant d'années, maintenant. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois, lové dans une serviette chaude. Devenir comme le maitre une seule journée, et lui expliquait enfin ce qu'il n'avait jamais comprit...Mais cela n'arriverait jamais, et un jour ou l'autre, une griffe s'abattrait sur la joue flasque du maitre, simplement pour se redonner un peu de fierté. 

Miss Teigne...Non mais franchement, a-t-on idée? Etait-ce son fantasme, avoir une chatte qui veille pour lui sur les élève? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais, il le savait, un jour il s'afficherait tel qu'il était au grand jour. Au moins, s'il voulait gardait ce nm abruti de Teigne, il pourrait l'appeller Mister. Hé oui, figurez-vous que la chère compagne de Rusard n'est autre qu'un compagnon, et qu'il doit supporter les minauderies de son maitre depuis pres de dix ans, sans que jamais ce dernier ne s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait là d'un mâle...C'en était désesperant.

C'est donc en marchant dans le couloir de pierre, sans faire un bruit, que le matou ruminait sa haine. Ses coussinets roses frolaient silencieusement le sol glacé, et les poils se redressaient un peu sur sa colonne vertebrale à chaque nouveau contact. Il detestait ce chateau, auparvant, mais il avait apprit à en connaître les moindres recoins, à y coincer derrière une tapisserie ou un tableau de jeunes humains qui bavardaient, fouillaient ou s'embrassaient. Et c'est là, en tournant au coin où la salle 456 rencontrait la 457, qu'il la vit.

Si belle, si gracieuse, si hautaine dans son regard vert. Il voyait ces grands iris le détailler de haut en bas et de long en large. C'était comme si un rayon de soleil, unique, avait traversé les grands vitraux pour venir le frapper en plein visage, et lui réveler toute la beauté de celle dont il s'était déjà promit de faire sa femelle. Il miaula, d'une de ses miaulements longs et sucrés auxquels nul ne peut resister, animal ou humain. Pour unique réponse, elle le regarda de haut, et passa son chemin sans retrecir la distance qui les séparait.

Elle était si belle, et elle sentait si bon, elle était si différente des autres chattes qu'il avait connu. Il ne put pas resister longtemps à l'appel animal qui faisait battre son coeur et le sud de son anatomie. Il fit un demi tour calculé, ignorant la voix de ce maitre putride qui le rappellait à l'odre, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Comme en période de chasse, il se tapit, jusqu'à froler de son museau la pierre froide qui servait de sol au couloir. Il avançait d'un pas discret, fondu et confondu dans les bruissements de capes et les vagues réprimandes de Rusard. Elle l'ignorait, mais bientot, quand le courage viendrait, il irait à sa rencontre et lui clamerait son amour.

Roulant des épaules, il avança jusqu'à se trouver quelques dix centimètres derrière la queue de sa future compagne. Celle-ci, feignant d'abord de n'avoir pas entendu le matou arriver, se retourna avec la vivacité d'un éclair, et balança avec une habileté déconcertante une patte dans les airs, avant que les coussinets roses et doux ne viennent gifler Mister Teigne entre les deux oreilles. Il miaula, un peu perturbé et très surprit par la drague plutôt originale de son âme soeur.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend?**

Pour ceux qui croient que j'ai pété les plombs, non, les chats ne parlent pas, même dans le monde des sorciers. En revanche, ils miaulent, et comprennent entre eux ce langage dont nous, pauvres humains, ignorons toujours les secrets. Pour plus de simplicité, j'ai pris l'initiative (et Merlin sait combien de temps et de travail cela m'a prit) de traduire les miaulements dans ce qui pourrait être une transcription humaine.

**Pourquoi tu me suis?**

Repondre à des questions par d'autres questions...C'était donc une femelle intelligente...Pas de chance. Lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, trouver une femelle chic et jolie, qui ne refuserait pas les six portées de chatons qu'il lui ferait porter chaque année. Et voilà qu'on lui servait une intellectuelle, qu'il allait devoir séduire avec tact. Vraiment pas de chance, mais un chat reste un chat, et il était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

**Désolé, je faisais une ronde avec Rusard et...**

**Tu es Miss Teigne, c'est ça?**

Il se raidit. Non mais sans déconner, elle ne voyait pas qu'il avait une voix masculine, et pas de mamelles!!!! S'il le fallait, il lui prouverait sur le champ combien il était virile, et combien cela pouvait la faire souffrir. Il sourit à cette idée, ou en tout cas sa bouche se tordit en ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un sourire si le visage sur lequel il apparaissait était humain.

**J'ai l'air d'une femelle?**

Elle le jaugea rapidement. Apparement, elle n'était pas sûre de sa réponse. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle un doute? Il était un mâle, un mâle, un mâle!!!! Elle reposa son regard dans le sien, et fit une moue hésitante.

**Je dirais que non...**

**Donc appelle moi Mister Teigne**.

Elle pouffa. Il n'eu aucun mal à deviner pourquoi. Objectivement, le nom de Mister Teigne était ridicule. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu la moquerie.

**Je m'appelle Minn'. Bonne journée**.

Bonne journée? Quoi c'était tout? Et elle partait dans le couloir maintenant emplie d'élèves grouillants. Il ne put se résoudre à laisser sa bien-aimée le quitter si vite, et il opta pour un traitement de choc. Il coura vers elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il colla son museau froid et humide sur le sien. Totalement désappointée et dégoutée par leur échange, Minn' se dégagea et lui asséna une fois de plus un coup de patte dont, à son humble avis, il se souviendrait longtemps.

**Non mais ça ne va pas? T'es taré ou quoi?**

**Je ne te plais pas?**

**T'as rêvé? Non mais tu t'es vu avec ta fourrure poisseuse et tes yeux de psychopathe?**

Il fut assez blessé par ses propos, mais ne le montra pas.Une fois de plus il s'approcha de la chatte, et se jeta sur elle pour l'emporter dans un de ces roulé-boulé à rallonge dont les chats ont le secret. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Pourtant, il lisait dans le regard de la femelle qu'elle ne se sentait pas soumise pour deux noises. Il soupira, priant pour que celle ci soit plus docile cette fois.

**Merlin, mais t'as mangé de la choucroute ce matin?**

Si il avait été humain, ses joues seraient sûrement devenues cramoisies. Merlin soit loué, il était un chat, et put cacher assez dignement (pas vraiment mais enfin...) sa gêne. Elle se débattit, mais il réussit à lui volait un ultime baiser. Il la regarda partir, pleine d'espoir. Un jour, c'est sur, elle serait à lui.


	2. Haaa mon frère!

_Salut à tous et à toutes!!_

_Déjà le second OS, hé oui!!! La miss titemaya n'avait pas perdu de temps, elle en a balancé deux d'un coup!!! Voilà, encore une histoire pour faire sourire, j'espère que ce sera le cas, et j'espère recevoir bientot de nouveaux défis, encore plus déjantés!!!!_

_**Genre:** Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**: aucun des persos ne m'appartient, l'idée vient de titemaya, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, comme d'hab!_

_**Pairing**: Perceval Weasley/ Pénelope Deauclaire._

_**Rating**: K+_

_Allez, bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

**2. Haaa mon frère!!**

Des frères, je n'en manque pas. Deux plus vieux trois plus jeunes, et une petite soeur, la plus jeune de la famille. Nous sommes tous très différents, c'est sûrement très drôle vu de l'extérieur...William est le plus âgé, c'est une sorte de hippie, version sorcier, mais c'est une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus serviables que je connaisse. Charles, lui, est un dingue d'aventure, il ne pense qu'aux bêtes sauvages, et à son balai. Les jumeaux, Frederic et Georges, sont des casse-pieds incorrigibles, obsédés par les farces et attrapes. Ronald, le plus jeune de mes frères, est un peu perdu, mais il découvrira sûrement bientôt combien il est courageux, et doué aux échecs!! Quant à la petite Ginevra, elle est la copie conforme de ma mère, aussi stricte et colérique!!

Ce qui est aussi drôle, dans notre fratrie, c'est qu'à part Georges, nous avons tous été affublés de diminutifs, à tel point que maintenant, personne ne connait plus réellement nos noms. William est devenu Bill, Charles Charlie, Frederic Fred, Ronald Ron, et Ginevra Ginny. Quant à moi, on m'appelle Percy, alors que mon prénom est Perceval. Il parait que je le partage avec Dumbledore, quel honneur!! Bref. Avoir beaucoup de frères et soeurs peut avoir des tas d'inconvénients. Nous nous passons les vêtements et les affaires d'école les uns les autres, nous sommes toujours pris à partie par un des frères ou bien par nos parents. Quand nous nous faisons réprimander, ce sont les sept qui y passent, même si un seul était coupable (et là, je désigne une certaine paire pour laquelle nous nous faisons sans cesse punir). Mais d'un autre côté, avoir des frères plus vieux, ça peut aider, surtout pour certaines choses, qu'on ose pas demander à son père, par exemple, et encore moins à sa mère!

* * *

C'est au mois de mai 92, avant mes examens de quatrième année, que je l'ai vraiment remarqué. Nous étions de la même année, et nous suivions les cours d'astronomie ensemble, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, le jeudi soir. Cette fois-ci, le professeur Sinistra nous avait demandé de nous mettre en binome, faute d'avoir assez de télescope pour tous. J'étais un peu gêné, il faut bien dire que je ne faisais pas partie des élèves les plus populaires de l'école...Et puis je l'ai vu, qui cherchait du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un avec qui étudier. Je ne la connaissait pas, nous ne faisions que nous croiser dans les couloirs depuis notre première année. C'est à ce moment là, à cette seconde précise, que j'ai réalisé à quel point elle était belle.

Il faisait déjà très chaud, à cette époque de l'année, et si nous gardions des uniformes impeccable de jour, il était possible d'"oublier" la robe noir pour les cours du soir. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir là, Merlin merci! Je n'avais jamais vu de fille qui porte cette jupe grise et ce chemisier blanc avec autant de classe et de prestige. Le blason des Serdaigle, à droite de sa poitrine, reluisait à la lumière pale de la lune. Ses jambes fuselées étaient en parfaite harmonie avec sa taille ceintrée et sa poitrine ronde. Au-dessus de ce corps parfait, un visage d'ange naissait après un cou de sirène. Elle était assez blanche, d'une peau laiteuse et infantile, son visage était d'un ovale parfait, finissant sur un petit menton arrondit, sans aucune fossette. Sa bouche en coeur était pleine et rosée, son nez fin et très légèrement retroussé. Et le plus marquant, elle avait de si grands yeux, dans lesquels je me perdais si facilement...Des yeux d'un bleu roi, comme je n'en avais jamais vu, en dessous de cils fournis et noir, et d'une paire de sourcils fin. Son si beau visage était encadré d'un chevelure brillante, d'ébène, qui cascadait en boucles jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Jamais je n'aurais osé l'approcher, dans sa perfection sevère, mais (il y a bien un Merlin quelque part) par je ne sais quel miracle, le professeur Sinistra nous a choisis pour former un binome, et nous avons passé la soirée à observer les constellation, ensemble. Je ne mentirais pas sur ce qui s'est passé pour rendre cette soirée plus magique, ou plus romantique qu'elle ne l'a été, mais je m'en souviens comme un bénédiction malsaine, qui me rendait heureux tant qu'elle me rongeait intérieurement. Quand Sinistra l'a appellé, elle s'est avancée vers moi et le telescope, de sa grâce inconsciente, et ma tendu une main fraiche et blanche. Elle a planté son regard d'outre mer dans mes yeux, et m'a fait le plus grand et le plus franc des sourire.

**Je m'appelle Pénélope Deauclaire, enchantée.**

J'ai serré sa main, avec une douceur qu'elle ne me rendit pas. J'ai su alors quel genre de fille elle était. Elle faisait partie de celles qui n'avouent pas leurs faiblesses, qui assument et souhaitent avoir les mêmes responsabilités et capacités que leurs collègues masculins. Tant mieux, je n'ai jamais aimé les faibles, Merlin sait que j'ai de l'ambition, et que j'en voulais chez ceux que je frequentais, à l'époque. Je lui ai donné mon nom, elle a continué de sourire, et (geste qui m'a bizarrement marqué) elle a éloigné une de ses boucles de son épaule gauche, nonchalament.

Le soir même, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Bill. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas facile pour moi, Percy, le monsieur je-sais-tout de la famille Weasley, de demander quoi que ce soit à un de mes frères. Oui, mais je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait, et je savais que seule le plus vieux de mes frères me répondrait sans essayer de me piéger ou de me ridiculiser. J'ai donc pris un parchemin, une plume, et mon courage à deux mains, et je me suis mis à écrire. Je me souviens de cette lettre comme si je l'avais écrit hier, la seule que je n'ai jamais envoyé sans respecter le protocole, les formules de politesse, et tout le bazar dont je m'affligeais.

_Cher Bill,_

_Comment ça va? Maman m'a dit que tu passais la semaine en Angleterre, j'espère que c'est le cas, parce qu'au sinon je vais recevoir ma réponse dans quinze jours, et ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment..._

_Bon, avant de lire la suite, je veux que tu me jure de ne jamais parler à qui que ce soit de cette lettre, okay? Arrete de rire comme ça s'il te plait, je suis très serieux, Bill. C'est la première fois que je te dis un truc un tant soit peu personnel, et je te fais confiance._

_En fait, il y a cette fille, tu vois. Je sais pas trop comment le dire, je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Quand je l'ai vu, mon estomac s'est retourné, un peu comme quand je vais vomir...Et puis mon coeur accelère, j'ai mal à la tête, et je me sens tellement con...(désolé). Je sais pas vraiment si je suis amoureux, après tout je ne l'ai vraiment vu qu'une fois, et puis ça ne veut peut-etre rien dire...Mais j'aimerais quand même verifier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_Ca me gêne vraiment de te demander ça, mais j'ai besoin de conseils...Je voudrais mieux la connaitre, savoir si elle aussi, elle est...enfin si je lui plais. Le truc, c'est que j'ai du mal à aligner deux mots devant elle...Et c'est pas très pratique pour parler...Donc voilà, je me suis dit que tu serais surement le mieux placé pour m'aider,vu le nombre de filles que tu ramenais quand tu habitais encore au Terrier..._

_Merci d'avance, et surtout, pas un mot par pitié!!_

_Percy_

Bill a du se régaler en lisant cela, je peux l'imaginer facilement, en train de jouer avec le crochet de serpent qui lui servait de boucles d'oreille, et de rire aux éclats quand je lui énnonce mes "symptomes". En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu me plaindre, la réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre, et il ne s'est même pas ouvertement moqué de moi! Voilà donc ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin que j'ai reçu trois jours plus tard, l'ouvrant surement d'une main tremblante.

_Cher Percy,_

_Je n'ai rien dit à personne, et je ne me suis pas (trop) moqué de toi. Bon, pour que les choses soient claires dès maintenant, tu es bien amoureux de cette fille, même si tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois, c'est une sorte de...coup de foudre, si tu veux. tu te l'ais prit en pleine tronche, et t'es resté là, sans trop comprendre ce qui t'était arrivé...Enfin bref, au moins, pas de doute de ce côté là._

_Tu me flatte en disant que beaucoup de filles sont sorties avec moi, mais tu n'as pas vraiment tort, et puis c'est vrai, je suis fier que mon petit frère me demande des conseils sur les filles, il était temps!! Le premier truc, c'est de te forcer à aller lui parler, et ce dès qu'elle se retrouvera seule._

_Tu te rappelle ce truc que je t'avais donné pour ne pas avoir peur de parler aux professeur, de les imaginer en sous-vêtements? Et bien ne fais SURTOUT PAS ça pour cette fille, parce que ça pourrait avoir un effet très différent de ce que tu souhaitais, rien à voir avec quand tu le fais à la vieille McGo, crois-moi! Donc, il faut juste que je te mette un coup de pression, pour te convaincre de l'aborder. Désolé, frèro, mais si je ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras plus tard!_

_Alors lis bien ça, parce que je ne l'écrirai pas deux fois. Si je ne reçois pas une lettre dans les trois jours, qui me dit que tu as bien été voir cette fille, et que tu as une chance de sortir avec elle, je mettrai au courant les deux jumeaux infernaux de Poudlard. Désolé, mais c'est la seule solution pour eveiller ton courage. En plus, tu sais que je suis un homme de parole, et que je tiens toujours mes promesses._

_Ensuite, la seule chose que tu dois éviter, c'est de bafouiller, et plus tard, de lui baver dessus...J'espère que ça te suffit, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot, en esperant que tu reussiras à être le digne frère du légendair Bill Weasley!_

_Ton frère adoré, Bill._

J'en étais outré. Il me menaçait d'avertir Fred et Georges, quel faux frère! D'un autre côté, sans ce chantage, je ne serais probablement jamais allé parler à Penny, je ne l'aurais jamais connu, jamais embrassé, et jamais épousé...Enfin bref, ce n'est pas ce qui vous interesse, ma vie d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Bon alors, voilà, les deux moments les plus imortants de l'époque du collège. Le moment où je lui ai parlé, et celui où je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois.

* * *

Je monte les escaliers de la tour des Serdaigles. L'aile ouest est la plus froide du chateau, je suppose qu'une énorme cheminée doit rechauffer les dortoirs où elle dort, elle. Je l'imagine un instant, assoupit dans une nuisette aussi bleu que ses yeux, ses cheveux caressant son ventre et ses épaules, ses grands cils fermant l'accès aux pupille de saphir. Je secoues la tête, et finis ar heurter quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Je relève la tête, et une barrière de boucles noires m'empêche de voir ma victime. Elle vascille, je la rattrape d'un bras.Il ne manquerait plus que je tue quelqu'un dans la tour des Serdaigle, je suis bon pour rentrer au Terrier. Soudain, une odeur de shampoing envahit mes narines, et je reconnais le doux visage qui m'interroge du regard. Je panique un dixième de seconde, mais elle me sourit.

**Bonsoir, Percy.**

**Heu...Bonsoir. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la tour des Serdaigles?**

Son regard curieux est candide, et en même temps sevère. Je pense en riant au plus profond de moi que je sais déjà qui sera ma collègue préfète-en-chef dans quelques années. Je reflechis plus vite que l'éclair, et trouve enfin le moyen de ne as decevoir Bill, et de ne pas complètement m'ouvrir à Penelope (ce prénom est vraiment magnifique).

**Heu...Je te cherchais en fait...**_encore une fois, elle m'interroge de ce regard plus bleu que celui du diamant hope._

**Pourquoi cela?** _hé hé, j'ai déjà une réponse toute prête à lui servir..._

**Hé bien, la nuit est dégagée, et je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait en profiter pour faire le travail que nous a donné Sinistra?** _un sourire discret se glisse sur ses lèvres roses, et elle acquiesce doucement._

**Okay, mais attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ma cape.**

**D'accord.**

Je la regarde monter les marches, sa jupe plissée virevoltant autour de ses cuisses, quelques mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Elle est si belle, si gracieuse, et si naturelle, j'en perdrais la tête...

* * *

Comme vous vous en doutez, notre premier baiser a lieu le soir même. Elle est revenu, toujours en uniforme, mais avec une fine cape blanche nouée autour du cou, la faisant voler à chacun de ses pas. Nous sommes montés ensemble jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, et nous avons emprunté un des telescopes qui gisaient là. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés pendant le trajet, elle était aussi timide et hésitante que moi. Mais dès que nous avons sortis nos parchemins, les bavardages sur les constellations et les planètes nt commencé, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus nous arrêter.

J'ai appris qu'elle était d'origine française, que son père était un sorcier mais que sa mère était une moldue, et que ce dernier n'avait annoncé la vérité à sa femme qu'après avoir eu une fille avec elle. Penelope était d'ailleurs fille unique, et ne le regrettait pas, elle aimait sa tranquillité, comme la plupart des Serdaigles. Elle souhaitait devenir prefete, puis prefete en chef, et peut-etre même travailler au ministère plus tard...Nous nous rejoignons sur presques tous les sujets, la seule exception étant le Quidditch. Elle était une inconditionnelle des Harpies de Holyhead, alors que je leur preferais les Canons de Chudley, comme mon petit frère Ronald.

Au bout de quelques discussions plus interessantes les unes que les autres, nous avons arreté de parler, et nous avons perdus nos deux regards dans la vie lactée, si proche de nous quand nous étions au sommet du chateau. Nous étions assis au bord de la tour, les jambes dans le vide et le nez dans le ciel. Elle ne s'en inquiètait pas, et je dois bien dire que j'étais trop occupé à la regarder pour réaliser que je risquais ma vie, si près du vide. Légèrement penchés en arrière, nous étions appuyés sur nos mains, raffrachies par le vent nocturne. C'est en pensant à ce vent dans mes oreilles, que j'ai senti sa main froler la mienne, sur le sol de pierre. Elle s'est immédiatement retirée, et du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vu ses si jolies joues s'embraser.

Doucement, je me suis tourné vers elle, et j'ai vu qu'elle me regardait. Comme Bill l'avait ordonné, j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains. Sans la quitter des yeux, j'ai reprit sa main dans la mienne, et j'ai enlacé nos doigts. Mon coeur s'est mit à battre plus fort, si fort qu'il aurait pu briser mes côtes à chaque battement. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, lentement, mais elle n'a eu aucun mouvement de recul. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je pouvais sentir la tièdeur de son souffle contre ma bouche. Après un dernier élan de courage, j'ai scellé nos deux bouches, pour qu'elles n'en forment plus qu'une. Elle s'est laissé embrasser, puis a commencé à répondre, en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour me laisser y entrer. Nous nous sommes embrassé quelques dizaines de secondes, puis, haletant, j'ai du me séparer de son visage. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux,elle souriait, et caressait doucement ma nuque. C'est là que j'ai su que c'était _elle,_ et que c'était grâce à Bill que je le savais. Haaa, mon frère!!!


	3. Amour impossible

_Salut à tous et à toutes!!_

_Déjà le troisième OS, hé oui, je n'ai que ça à faire de ma vie on dirait!!! Cette fois ci c'est pour ingrid, une anonyme, que j'écris. Comme je l'ai dit dans les réponses à vos reviews, je ne pourrais pas forcément écrire TOUT ce que vous me demandez, vous êtes de vraies furies à demander 3, 4 Os d'un coup!!! Je vais pourrir des doigts à force de taper sur mon clavier!!_

_**Genre:** Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**: aucun des persos ne m'appartient, l'idée vient d'Ingrid, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, comme d'hab!_

_**Pairing**: Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Malefoy (quand je le dis que vous êtes folles)._

_**Rating**: M (lemon)_

_Dernière précision: donnez moi dans vos defis le rating que vous souhaitez, ici j'ai mis M, j'espère que ça te conviendra Ingrid, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voulais..._

_Allez, bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

**3. Amour Impossible**. 

L'amour. Etrange sentiment. Sûrement un des plus incontrolables, imprévisibles, cruels et devastateurs. On y est tous passé, même les plus durs d'entre nous, et on y a tous laissé des dents, que je sache...Je ne connais personne qui n'a jamais connu d'amour déçu, d'amour échu, d'amour impossible...Les choses sont comme elles sont, et bien souvent elles sont mal foutues, il faut le dire. Il suffit de regarder un tant soit peu autour de soi pour voir à quel point le monde va mal, même quand tout va bien.

Je ne veux pas faire pleurer dans les chaumières, j'ai eu mon lot de bons moments et de rigolades, comme tout le monde, je pense. Mais je dois bien dire qu'il me manque une part de moi-même. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que cette part, je l'ai trouvé. Elle était devant moi depuis des années, mais je ne voulais pas la voir, elle était trop différente de ce que je croyais chercher. Et puis un jour, je me suis rendue compte que c'était elle qui manquait à l'appel. Apparement, elle a pensé la même chose parce que sa part est devenue la mienne, et vice-versa.

* * *

La guerre est terminée. Enfin. Nous nous trouvons toujours sur la champ de bataille, c'est à dire dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Tonks, ou plutot ce qu'il reste d'elle, est à mes pieds. Je voudrais pleurer, la pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Voir tous ces gens autour de moi qui hurlent et qui sanglotte me noue la gorge, à tel point que je n'arrive plus moi même à me liberer de mes larmes. Merlin soit loué, Harry a remporté la bataille. La plupart des mangemorts sont morts, emportants avec eux leur maitre putride. Il ne reste que Bellatrix, Rodolphus, et les Malefoy. Les Lestrange pleurent comme des fillettes dans les bras l'un de l'autres, sentant leur fin approcher, sentant l'odeur mortelle d'Azkaban et de ses murs moisis. Les Malefoy, eux, sont impassibles. Ils ont rejoint notre camp juste avant la bataille finale, lorsqu'ils surent quel camp avait le plus de chance de remporter la victoire sur l'autre. Je ne leur en veut pas, ce genre d'attitude est purement humaine, et ils ne sont que de pauvres humains, perdus dans la jungle de la vie, essayant malgré tout de tenir la tête hors de l'eau. 

Nous avons enterré les corps ensemble. Les notres, les leurs, ceux qui sont dans un tel état que l'on ne sait plus de qui il s'agit...Beaucoup des notres sont morts: Molly, Percy, Hermione, le jeune Crivey...Et trop d'élèves, trop de jeunes enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à apprendre, et qui ont du laisser leur vie pour une guerre dont ils ne comprenaient rien. Et nous, pauvres survivants, nous devons maintenant porter sur nos épaules cette culpabilité de celui qui ne meurt pas, de celui qui regrette de ne pas pouvoir se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aime...Je me sens un peu comme Harry, un esprit torturé et un peu perdu. Pourtant,je connais maintenant le monde et ses entourloupes, je sais déjà ce que c'est de perdre les êtres qu'on a de plus chers, je les ai tous perdu.

Du café a été fait par les restes des elfes de maison. Enveloppés dans des couvertures chaudes, nous savourons cette dose de courage bouillante qui coule jusqu'à nos estomacs brulés. Je m'avance vers le bar improvisé pour m'y saisir d'une tasse, mais une main se fait plus rapide que la mienne. Une main fine, pale, aristocratique et couverte de diamants. Je releve la tête, et le visage que je rencontre me fait mal, m'éblouis.

Un ovale parfait d'une blancheur parfaite dans lequel deux grandes perles d'un bleu saisissant règnent en maitres. Un nez droit et hautain,une bouche rose bien dessiné, on eu dit que ce visage là n'avait jamais connu de guerre pour etre aussi beau et delicat. Un très leger sourire vient brouiller cette perfection, la rendant humaine, presque fragile de sa beauté. Narcissa Malefoy. Pour la première fois, cette femme ne me regarde pas de haut. Peut-être se sent-elle trop faible pour cela, ou peut-être sait-elle maintenant qu'elle n'est superieur à personne, même si elle s'appelle Malefoy.

Je lui souris aussi, me surprenant moi-même. Je ne souris jamais, sauf lorsque j'y suis forcé, et encore moins à ce genre de personne, qui me traite d'hybride et porte la haine et le degout sur leur visage si blanc lorsqu'ils me regardent. Oui, mais ni haine ni degout n'apparurent sur le doux visage de la mère du pire ennemi d'Harry. Elle se contenta de prendre la tasse, et de continuer de sourire si faiblement en y versant l'or noir bouillant. Je faisais de même de mon côté, l'observant d'un oeil mal discret.

**C'était votre femme?**

Un bloc de plomb atteris bruyamment au fond de mon estomac. Elle me toise de ce regard aristocratique, presque trop belle pour que mes yeux puissent supporter son image. Je continues de sourire faiblement.

**Non. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais...Les choses ne peuvent pas toujours être celles que l'on voudrait...**

Elle me jauge de son regard bleu, pur, et blessant. Je la vois détailler chaque trait, chaque ride de mon visage, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une envie folle de l'embrasser.

**Vous savez, les gens se briment toute leur vie, mais...**_son regard se perd un peu, puis revient se placer au fond du mien..._**On devrait parfois arrêter de penser, et laisser libre cours à nos désirs, peut importe les conséquences.**

Elle hausse un sourcil, puis me tourne le dos et disparait dans un couloir sombre. Je suis abasourdis. Si je n'ai pas rêvé cette phrase, alors elle vient de me proposer de laisser libre cours à mes désirs, et mes désirs, en ce moment, se limitent à une seule chose: elle. Je repose ma tasse de café sur le buffet, et je la suis dans le couloir desert. Je ne la vois pas tout de suite. Je pense à Dora, qui vient de mourir, et à Lucius, qui crois certainement que sa femme soigne quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie. Cette dernière pensée me fait sourire plus qu'elle ne me culpabilise. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter, juste une fois, pourquoi ne pas me laisser tenter...Si ça n'a aucune conséquences...

Puis je la vois, là, debout contre un pilier de pierre. Sa robe noire est tachée de sang, qui laisse des auréoles brillantes par endroit. Ses cheveux sont divin, et je donnerais mon âme pour y passer une main, à ce moment là. Elle me sourit et hausse les sourcils, comme victorieuse de je ne sais quelle bataille. Elle s'approche de moi et prend ma main, m'entraine derrière une porte, dans une salle de classe devastée. Je ferme la porte derrière nous, sans lacher sa main si douce. Elle glisse son visage près du mien, et vient chuchoter dans le creux de mon oreille.

**Jamais ça ne se reproduira, c'est impossible, alors profite bien du moment present...**

Sans plus réflechir, je prends possession de ses lèvres, si douces, si chaudes, si charnues...Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres fermées, et je n'ai pas à la prier plus pour qu'elle me laisser approfondir ce baiser. Ma langue découvre lentement sa bouche, puis rencontre la sienne, la touche, la caresse...Elle soupire contre mes lèvres, et y passe sa langue en souriant. Je m'arrête, et l'interroge du regard. Elle sourit un peu plus, et dépose de petits baisers chastes contre mes lèvres tout en m'expliquant son sourire.

**Ca fait maintenant vingt ans que j'embrasse la même bouche...J'ai l'impression de revivre...**

Je souris à mon tour, mes lèvres collées aux siennes, nos souffles n'en formant plus qu'un. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, dans son dos, jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture de cette robe. Je la fais glisser sous mes doigts, et me satisfais du bruit du tissus qui s'effondre sur le sol froid. En sous-vêtements, elle est plus belle qu'une déesse romaine. Ses seins ronds en harmonie avec ses hanches prononcées et ses longues jambes blanches...Aucune appréhension ne se lit sur son visage ni dans ses gestes, elle sait qu'elle est belle et n'a rien à cacher.

Je la sens qui retire mes habits de moldu. Mon tee-shirt passe au dessus de ma tête, et après quelques habiles manipulation, mon pantalon rejoint le reste de nos affaires, au sol. Ma main passe avidemment sur sa cuisse, pendant que mes lèvres lachent sa bouche pour découvrir son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Au fur et à mesure que mes lèvres et ma langue torturent ses têtons durcis, ses mains griffent mon dos et s'accrochent à mes cheveux, sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Moi je susçote, je mordille, je lèche tendrement ses seins gonflés, enivré par leur chaleur dans ma bouche. Contre ma joue, je sens son coeur qui bat à tout rompre, à l'unisson avec le mien.

Ma main, qui caresse toujours sa cuisse, remonte doucement entre ses jambes, qu'elle écarte un peu quand elle me sens venir. Je glisse mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, et y fait descendre sa culotte, le long de ses jambes. Ma main va caresser son pubis, cherchant une protestation qui ne vient pas. D'un doigt, je me cale entre ses lèvres, et tourne langoureusement sur son clitoris, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Un de ses bras est serré autour de ma nuque, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux parfumés, et l'autre rejoint le mien. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, et me pousse à la caresser plus fort, puis à entrer un doigt en elle. Je commence un va-et-vient entêtant, quand je sens cinq doigt brûlant se refermer autour de mon erection, à l'interieur de mon caleçon.

Je l'embrasse goulument, nos dents s'entrechoquent et ma langue ne veut plus quitter la sienne. D'un même mouvement, elle tire mon désir vers elle quand j'enfonce mes doigts dans le sien. Elle gémit, je soupire contre sa bouche, haletant. Je sens mon sous-vêtement me quitter, et je l'entends tomber au sol. Elle rapproche son corps du mien, et vient frotter lentement mon érection contre son clitoris, si chaud et humide. Je la pousse avec mon torse, jusqu'à ce que j'entende son dos s'arrêter contre le mur. Par reflexe, elle noue ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Dans un baiser pressé, je fait glisser une dernière fois mon érection de son clitoris jusqu'à son vagin, avant de la pénetrer. Elle gémit, de petits cris rapides qui réchauffent mes oreilles. Je vais et je viens en elle lentement, appreciant chacun de ses soupirs et de ses gemissements, ma main blottit autour d'un sein voilé de transpiration. J'accelère la cadence, et elle fait de son mieux pour cogner son bassin contre le mien. Je passe une main sous ses fesses, et la conduit ainsi jusqu'à un bureau, où je l'allonge. Là, elle écarte mieux ses cuisses devant moi, pour que je la prenne plus profondément encore. Prenant appuis de mes mains sur ses cuisses, j'intensifis mes coups de reins, me delectant de son visage où une sorte de plaisir insupportable crispe ses traits.

Au bout de quelques minutes encore, je sens ses muscles se contracter autour de moi. Elle pousse un râle long et desesperé. Je la suis dans son orgasme, me libérant en elle. Nous restons ensemble quelques secondes, les yeux d'un dans ceux de l'autre. Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment là qu'on a tout les deux comprit. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, mais jamais plus nous ne pourrions être ensemble. J'aurais pu en pleurer, surtout en voyant ses grandes perles bleues s'emplirent de larmes. Doucement, nous nous sommes séparés. Nous nous sommes rhabillés sans jamais détacher nos regards de l'autre, mais sans jamais sourire, trop tristes de dire adieu à ses doux moments...

Sans rien nous dire, nous avons comprit qu'il ne fallait pas que nous revenions dans la grande salle ensemble, ce serait trop suspect aux yeux de son mari, qui ne la laisse même pas faire un pas seule. Elle s'est approché de moi, m'a embrassé tendrement, comme une jeune fille embrasse son premier amour. Elle m'a tourné le dos, a ouvert la vieille porte de bois, et est partie, sans même un dernier regard. Ca vaut peut-être mieux comme ça, nous étions sans doute trop différents pour vivre ensemble. Mais Merlin que c'est douleureux, de savoir que le seul véritable amour qu'on épprouve est impossible à vivre...


End file.
